The demand for display devices represented by a liquid crystal display, a plasma display, and an organic EL display is even more increasing as the digital terrestrial broadcasting has started, and the Internet and mobile phones have become popular. A color filter is arranged in such a display device. Color display is performed by red, green, and blue light components that have passed through the color filter. In general, a light absorption (absorption) color filter using pigments or dyes is used as the color filter. An absorption color filter transmits light in a specific wavelength region and absorbs light in other wavelength regions. For example, when white light enters a blue color filter, blue light components pass through the color filter, and green and red light components are absorbed by the color filter. This also applies to green and red color filters. Since the color filters absorb light, a loss of light occurs.
There is proposed a display device using an interference color filter in place of the absorption color filter. The interference color filter reflects light in wavelength regions other than a transmission wavelength region.